Coachlaing's Rune Mysteries Quest
by coachlaing
Summary: Follow Coachlaing's journal as he completes the Rune Mysteries Quest.


Rune Mysteries Quest – Coachlaing

I went into my quest guide, and noticed that I had one quest which I had already started begun but had apparently forgotten I had started. That was the Rune Mysteries quest. So I decided to take a break from slaying cattle and goblins, cease my attempt to earn enough fishing experience points to be permitting to use the fly-fishing rod in order to complete this unfulfilled quest. After all, I would not want anyone to feel as though Coachlaing was an undeserving warrior who would choose to allow quests to go unfinished.

I read the information in my quest guide about the Rune Mysteries to discover that this quest began when I spoke to the Duke of Lumbridge (Horatio), upstairs in Lumbridge Castle. I do believe that this conversation took place just after my completion of Tutorial Island, when I felt it necessary to fully explore Lumbridge Castle before taking off to foreign lands.

When I initially read the quest some time ago, I probably had no idea what the Duke was speaking of when he mentioned Sedridor, the Head Wizard at the Wizards' Tower. As I am not slightly more adept at navigating the map throughout the various areas of the game, I figured out that the Wizards' Tower is southwest of Lumbridge. Before starting out, I realized that I must withdraw the Air Talisman from my Deposit Box in the Bank. I did this and then I began to run, so as to conserve time. On the way, I did find a few additional goblins to slay, and took a moment to take any of their coins and to bury their bones in order to improve upon my prayer XP level. Finally, I came to a long bridge which led to the Wizards' Tower. I noticed a few wizards standing guard and casting spells to other individuals trying to gain entrance, but they chose to leave me alone.

Once I was inside the Wizards' Tower, I assumed that the Head Wizard would be on the top floor. So I climbed up the stairs to find various wizards, but no Sedridor—the Head Wizard. I remembered seeing a ladder leading down to a basement area, so I decided to check it out. I was greeted by a chicken in the basement, and did manage to find another wizard, but still no Sedridor. Then, I noticed a "Large Door," which was unlike any door I had previously seen in RuneScape. I opened the large door, only to find Sedridor (the Head Wizard) inside.

Sedridor did not identify himself as the Head Wizard, leaving me to choose whether or not to believe that he was the Head Wizard and to therefore hand the Air Talisman over to him. I knew that he was the Head Wizard, so I handed the talisman over. He was quite excited to see it! I assumed that he would be quite pleased and my quest would be over, but it was only beginning.

Sedridor handed me some type of research package and instructed me to deliver it to Aubury, who runs the Rune Shop in Varrock, which is to the northeast. I found this to be quite a hike to get to Varrock, but I was comforted by the fact that I remembered finding this Rune Shop before (at that time I was curious as to why the shop was important). . . it was in the southeast corner of Varrock.

I finally reached Aubury's Rune Shop, and he was quite pleased to see me. I told him that I had been sent to deliver something to him. He then asked me to give him a minute to study the Research Package, and told me to wait a few moments and to talk to him again. Aubury then went into a transe-like chant of foreign (and seemingly ancient language). I then spoke to him again, and this time Aubury gave me some research notes to take back to Sedridor. He told me that he trusted Sedridor's judgment in letting me in on the secrets contained within the notes.

So I set off on my journey to get back to the Wizards' Tower in order to deliver the Research Notes to Sedridor. Upon my return with the notes, Sedridor was quite excited. He told me about a new skill which I could now use, called Runecrafting. It sounds like quite a skill to have—after all—the name of the game is "RuneScape." I was also given the Air Talisman back in order to do this Runecrafting skill. And I was also told that the Rune Mysteries Quest was now complete, and that I had been awarded 1 Quest Point, the Runecrafting Skill, and the Air Talisman. And all I had to do was to be a delivery boy for Sedridor and Aubury so that they could exchange some notes and secrets in order to discover an almost lost artform!


End file.
